It's You
by yellowsocks
Summary: Peyton never came back to Tree Hill, ending things between her and Lucas. But years later, she gets an invitation to a wedding, and against her better judgement, she goes. But can her heart handle not only it, but what's to follow? [LEYTON]
1. Never Should Have Let You Go

**A/N: For those of you reading _The Choices You Make _don't worry, I'm not starting another huge long story. This will be a two parter, most likely. But you have to review, and let me know if you want the second part:)**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

_

* * *

"It's you."  
"What?"  
"When all my dreams come true, the one I want standing next to me. It's you It's you Peyton."_

She remembered him saying those words, just like it was yesterday. Sometimes it seemed like it had all happened yesterday. But if it had, she wouldn't be here at his wedding to someone else. After high school, they were supposed to be together forever. Peyton would go to California for the summer, and she'd come home, running into his arms where she belonged. But life doesn't always work out the way you plan it. California was a dream come true for Peyton. As much as she wanted to go home to him, there was no chance at a career back in the little town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. So she called him up one night, a night she had been dreading forever.

_"Hi Luke."  
__"Hey Peyt'."  
__She hadn't even been talking to him for two seconds, before the tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
__"I..." She began, but she had known she wouldn't be able to finish the sentence.  
__"Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, the sounds of her crying in his ear. "You're not coming home. Are you?"  
__He knew he was right before she answered. He knew he had waited all this time for nothing.  
__"I'm sorry Lucas." She sobbed, "I want to. I really do."  
__"It's...it's okay." Lucas frowned. He hated lying to her. He knew it wasn't okay. He would never be okay.  
__"Are you ever coming back?" Lucas asked hopefully.  
__"I don't think so." Peyton whispered.  
__"So...it's over." Lucas said softly.  
__"Yeah."  
__"It'll always be you."  
__"What?" She asked, confused by what he had said.  
__"The one I want standing next to me. When all my dreams come true. It's always been you, and it always will be."  
__"Goodbye Lucas," She said, not wanting to make this harder than it already was.  
__"Bye Peyt'."_

And just like that, it was over. The relationship they had worked so hard for, had given up so much to be in. Over in the blink of an eye. Just one phone call.And now Peyton Sawyer was at Lucas Scott's wedding. The invitation had come in the mail. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't really thought of it. She had always just assumed that one day she would go back to Tree Hill and everything would be the same, Lucas would be waiting for her. They would be together. They had always been together, one way or another. Even when he and Brooke were together, they had still been friends. She remembered the summer that Brooke went away, back home to California.

_"So it's too bad we had to be this desperate to hang out again, huh?" Lucas smiled.  
"Well, we didn't have to be, we just are. But, I'm glad you're here, you know? I know we kind of lost each other for a while but hopefully that's over, right? Especially considering our history." Peyton said, thinking of all the things that had happened in the last year.  
"It's always going to be there, isn't it? You and me." Lucas said, and Peyton knew he was right. _

But it hadn't been like that. They had drifted apart, and there hadn't been a day that Peyton hadn't wished that they were still together. That things could of been different. That she wasn't about to watch him get married to someone else. She wished there was some way that she could stop it, that she could go back in time and not make that phone call. That she could have done things differently. But it was too late now. Lucas was getting married. And there was nothing Peyton Sawyer could do to stop him. Memories of their last night together came flooding back.

_"It's not going to matter anyway whether I stay or I go with us cause I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott." _

But it had mattered. Because she left, she never came home. And because she never came home, she and Lucas weren't together. And it was because she and Lucas weren't together that he was getting married to some other girl. Hell, she didn't even know the girls name. She looked down at the piece of paper she had been handed.

**On behalf of the families of the bride and groom, we would like to welcome you to the wedding of**

**Lucas Eugene Scott**

**(son of Dan Scott and Karen Roe)**

**& **

**Caitlin Anne Prince**

**(daughter of George and Ellen Prince)**

Caitlin Anne Prince. What did this Caitlin have that she didn't? Was she prettier? Smarter? What she probably had, was a job in Tree Hill. Peyton sighed, knowing she would always hate herself for not coming back. But she knew she couldn't let Lucas get married without at least talking to him. So she got up, and decided to go ask one of the ushers where he was.

"Excuse me." Peyton said politely to the taller of the two ushers.  
"Yes, how can I help you?"  
"I need to have a word with Lucas Scott, the groom. You don't happen to know where he is?"  
"His mother's house." The usher smiled.  
"Thank you so much." Peyton said, and then exited the small church. Stopping for a moment to remove her heels, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her to Karen's house.Luckily, it wasn't very far from the church to the house, so Peyton didn't have to run far. She took a moment to catch her breath, before pounding on the front door.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She heard Karen say from inside.  
The door swung open, and Karen looked pleasantly surprised.  
"Peyton! It's so great to see you."  
"You too, Karen. Is Lucas here?"  
"Of course, he's in his room."  
"Thanks," Peyton smiled.

She made her way to his room, and knocked softly on the door.  
The door opened and there was Lucas. You don't realize how much you miss someone, until you see them again. And seeing him again, hit Peyton hard. She just started to sob uncontrollably.  
"Peyton." Lucas said. "I didn't think you'd come to the wedding."  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Peyton said, even though she knew that was a lie. She still didn't know why she was in Tree Hill.  
"Come in, come in." He said.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as they sat down side by side on the bed, and Peyton began to calm down.  
"I thought I would be okay. That I could make it through this wedding, make it without you." Peyton frowned, "But I was wrong."  
"Peyton..."  
"No, don't feel bad for me."  
"But I..."  
"I just had to tell you, I can't come to your wedding, because I'm still in love with you."  
Lucas simply stared at Peyton, who got up very calmly and walked away.  
"Peyton, wait!"  
And he got up, grabbing her hand, and she spun back around, right into his arms. And he kissed her.

* * *

**So if you want a second part, leave a review, let me know what you think.**


	2. Just Can't Stay Away

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2. Thanks so much for all the great reviews, I really wasn't expecting that many. **

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

* * *

"Lucas." She mumbled, pushing him away, "I can't do this. What about Caitlin?"  
"I never loved her, Peyton. You were always the one for me." Lucas said, smiling softly.  
Peyton shook her head, "I'm not going to ruin this girl's wedding day. It's not fair to her."  
"But I don't want to marry her, Peyton. I want to marry you."  
"I can't let you do that, Luke. You're going to break her heart."  
"Kind of like you broke mine?" Lucas asked.  
"No, it's not like that."  
"Sure it is, Peyton! Do you know how much you hurt me? You just call me up and tell me it's over, because you don't want to come home. I told you it was okay, but we both knew it wasn't. I knew right then that you'd always have my heart."  
"And you'll always have mine, Lucas." Peyton said, the tears in her eyes again. "But Caitlin, whoever the hell she is, doesn't deserve this. We did this to Brooke, and she was my best friend. I'm not going to do it to some stranger."  
"But don't you see it? We already did it. I already kissed you, and you kissed me right back. There's no denying it."  
"I can deny it all I want." Peyton said, crossing her arms.  
"It still happened." Lucas insisted.  
"NO, Lucas!" Peyton screamed, "I'm not doing this again. I can't break someone else's heart."  
"Fine, but you walk away now, and you are breaking a heart. You're breaking mine. You know the way I feel Peyton. And I know you feel the same."  
"I'm sorry, Luke." And with that, she walked away.

Lucas sat down on his bed. How did things get this out of hand? How did he lose Peyton again? He didn't think he'd ever know the answers to these questions. But there was nothing he could do now. When Peyton got scared, she ran away and it could be years before she came back this time, but then, Lucas would be married to Caitlin and there would be nothing either of them could do. This had been their last chance. Lucas sighed, fixing his tie, and grabbing his jacket before making his way down to the church.

He stood at the front, waiting for the wedding to begin. He searched the crowd in hopes of seeing Peyton, but she was nowhere to be found. People he knew waved at him. His mom, Nathan and Haley, Skills and Bevin, Mouth and Rachel, Brooke and Chase, Fergie, Junk. They were all here. Everyone except Peyton. He hadn't even expected her to come in the first place, but he had sent the invitation because he had sent one to everyone else.

Just then, the wedding march began to play, and Lucas looked down the aisle, seeing the flower girl, his little sister Lily, a huge smile on her face. The ring bearer followed, Nathan and Haley's son James. Then came Caitlin's bridesmaids. And finally, Caitlin on the arm of her father. Lucas had to admit, she looked beautiful, but he couldn't help but think about how gorgeous Peyton would look walking down the aisle in that dress.

Lucas smiled as he took Caitlin's hands. The priest began to speak but Lucas didn't hear the majority of it. He couldn't take his mind off Peyton.  
"If there is anyone here who can give reason as to why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Lucas and Caitlin looked around, but no one moved. Caitlin smiled happily as she turned back to face her soon to be husband, but Lucas just felt upset.

"I can give a good reason."  
Lucas looked back down the aisle, and there she was. Her blonde curly hair a mess, and mascara all down her beautiful face.  
"And w-what is your reason?" The priest stuttered, completely shocked that anyone had said anything.  
"I love Lucas Scott." She said simply.  
Caitlin's jaw dropped in disgust.  
"Who is this girl, and why does she love you?" She muttered to Lucas.  
"She's the one." Lucas smiled.  
"WHAT?!" Caitlin exploded.  
Lucas turned himself to face the guests.  
"To those of you who have wasted time or money being here today, I'm sorry. But I can't marry Caitlin."  
Almost everyone in the church began to talk at once, except for the friends of Lucas and Peyton. It had come as no surprise to them.  
Lucas looked back at Caitlin.  
"I'm sorry, but someone else has my heart." He said, and then he walked down the aisle towards Peyton.

"What made you change your mind?" He breathed.  
"I was halfway to the airport when I remembered something." Peyton said.  
"And what was that?"  
"You remember what you told me when the Ravens won the State Championship?"  
"That it was you. The one I wanted standing next to me when all my dreams came true." Lucas said, not sure where she was going with this.  
"Well, I realized that the same was true for me. It's you. The one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you, Luke. And it's always going to be there, you and me. So if you'll still have me..."  
A smile broke out on Lucas' face as, for the second time that day, he brought his hand up to her face and kissed her.  
"It's you, Peyton." He whispered, when they broke apart, and Peyton just smiled because she knew it was the truth.

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know what you think!**


	3. Back In Your Arms Again

**A/N: Okay, this honestly was originally intended to be a two shot. But I got a couple requests to continue it, and never one to disappoint my lovely readers, I obliged. I am going to continue this. For how long, who knows. I would just like you all to know that I am still in the midst of writing,_ The Choices We Make_, so updates aren't going to be super quick. But they'll come, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine. **

* * *

They woke up together the next morning, a tangled mess of limbs. It had been so good for them to be back together after all they'd been through. A pair of green eyes stared up at the ceiling of her old room, as she listened to the man beside her breathe heavily. It was just like old times. And it felt so right. She closed her eyes again, bringing herself closer to him. His arms tightened around her and she looked up at his face, his blue eyes opening slowly.

"Good morning." She smiled, kissing the side of his neck softly.  
"Mmm, right back at you." He said lazily, as he breathed in her scent.  
Peyton laughed, still staring into his eyes, "I love you."  
"And I love you too, more than you'll ever know."  
"Oh, I think I know damn well how much you love me." Peyton grinned.  
"Really now?" He asked, rolling over so she was on top of him.  
"Definitely." Peyton said, as she brought her head down, touching her lips to his.  
"Maybe you do..." He whispered against her lips.  
"Ha, told you so." She said, pulling her head back.  
"Hey! Unfair." Lucas exclaimed.  
"All's fair in love and war." Peyton said, sticking her finger on his lips.  
Lucas bit it playfully, "Oh, it's war."

Peyton barely heard what he said, because his hands were immediately at the sides of her stomach tickling her. She was immediately laughing up a storm, and it wasn't until she could barely breathe, that she kissed him roughly, and his hands immediately stopped.  
"Does that mean I won the war?" Lucas asked.  
"Nope." Peyton giggled as she leaped away from him, getting off the bed, and taking the sheet with her.

Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Peyton said in a sing song voice, as she bounced down the stairs wearing only the sheet.  
She twisted the door knob, and poked only her head around the door.  
"I was told Lucas would probably be here." An icy voice said.  
Peyton blinked a few times, taking a closer look at the girl's face. She didn't recognize her at first, but then it hit her. That was Caitlin. Lucas' ex fiancée  
When Peyton said nothing, Caitlin continued, "Is he here then?"

Peyton couldn't seem to find any words that would make sense in a moment like this. So she simply opened the door farther, making sure the sheet was still wrapped firmly around her, and Caitlin stepped inside. Her shiny, black, plastic heels clicked on the floor as she walked down the hall, leaving Peyton standing there, door still wide open.

"Lucas?" Caitlin called. It was then that Peyton snapped to her senses. She slammed the door shut and took off down the hall after that girl. She nearly tripped two or three times but she made it, just in time. The girl was in the kitchen and staring straight at Lucas, who still hadn't bothered to get dressed, and was only in his boxers. Hearing Peyton enter behind her, she turned around, seeing Peyton wrapped in that red sheet.

Caitlin looked like she was going to be sick, "I'm going to pretend," She said, through clenched teeth, "That I never saw this. I think we all need to talk. I'll meet you at my house, in an hour. And it would be nice, if you were both dressed."  
And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Lucas and Peyton stood in shocked silence for quite a while, neither quite sure what to say.  
"Look Peyt', I'm sorry..." Lucas said, but Peyton cut him off.  
"Don't worry about it, I kind of knew it would happen." Peyton said quietly, "If anyone's to blame, it's me, for waiting this long to come back and get you."  
"No, it's my fault." Lucas insisted, "I should have gone after you. I shouldn't have let you end things like that. I should have come to California, and stayed there with you."  
Peyton shook her head, "I wasn't expecting that of you. But just out of curiosity, why didn't you?"  
"I convinced myself that it would never work." Lucas shrugged, "And I regretted it every day. Then I met Caitlin. I knew she would never be you, but if I couldn't have you, she would do."  
"Well, I guess we better get ready to go then."  
"Yeah." Lucas sighed.  
"Just promise me one thing?"  
"And what would that be?" He asked.  
"That when we get home, you'll still be mine."  
"I'll always be yours, if you'll always be mine." Lucas smiled, stepping towards her, until their noses were touching, and he wrapped his arms around he waist  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Peyton whispered, putting her hands on his face and kissing him softly.

* * *

**So leave a review, and let me know what you think about where this is going. Leave your ideas about what should happen next. Talk about cheese. I don't care, as long as you leave a review that is somehow, kinda, sort of related to the story, I'll be a happy author.**


	4. Definitely Complicated

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4. I really don't know if I'll get another chapter up before I leave, I probably will. But I won't have access to a computer from August 19th to 25th, so I won't be updating anything in that time period. I'll probably get another chapter, maybe two up. But I don't want to guarantee anything.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I write this thing, One Tree Hill still isn't mine.**

* * *

"This is it?" Peyton asked, staring up at the large house through the window of her car.  
Lucas nodded slowly, as Peyton pulled her key out of the ignition. Neither of them moved, they just sat there for a moment.  
"Rich parents?" Peyton finally laughed, and Lucas grinned.  
"Basically. They give their precious little girl whatever she wants. No matter what they have to do."  
Peyton stared at Lucas for a few moments, "Luke, she wants you."  
"I know," He sighed, opening his door.  
Peyton frowned, knowing this could get extremely complicated. She opened her door, walking around to meet Lucas. Taking her hand in his, Lucas directed her up the front steps. Lucas reached for the doorbell, but the huge door swung open before he could actually hit it.

"Hello." Caitlin smiled at Lucas, and then turned to look at Peyton, an icy glare hitting her.  
"Hi." Peyton smiled warmly, extending her hand. Caitlin gave her a look that said, 'As if', so Peyton withdrew it, letting Lucas take her hand back.  
"Come in." Caitlin muttered, stepping aside.  
Lucas and Peyton obliged, stepping forward. The house looked so...clean. Almost sterile. They wiped their feet hastily on the mat, and removed their shoes.  
"I haven't got all day, into the dining room." Caitlin said coldly, but as she saw the look of shock on Lucas' face, she added, "Please."  
Lucas sighed. She was attempting to be nice, not that they really deserved it after what they'd done to her.

They each took a seat at the dining table. Lucas and Peyton sat side by side, and Caitlin sat opposite them.  
"So, why are we here?" Lucas asked plainly.  
"Because you're **my** fiancé, not hers." Caitlin replied.  
Lucas frowned, "I told you yesterday, Peyton has my heart and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. Even thinking about getting married to you was a mistake, and the only reason I did it, was because I thought you could replace Peyton. But you can't."  
"And you really thought I'd give up that easily? You're mine, Luke. Whether you like it or not."  
He shook his head, "You know if you were anything like the person I thought you were, you would have just left well enough alone. I didn't ask for you ring back, and as far as I'm concerned you can keep it, sell it whatever. I didn't want to shove it in your face that Peyton and I were together. I just wanted us both to go on with our lives. So why wasn't that good enough for you?"  
Caitlin laughed, "I don't need some dumb ring," She said, tossing it across the table at him, "I've got enough money without having to sell some cheap ring."  
"You know it was all I could afford." Lucas said quietly, as he pocketed the ring.  
"Yeah, I do know that." Caitlin smiled bitterly.

"Well then why am I here? And more importantly, why is Peyton here?" Lucas asked.  
"Because she deserves to know just as much as you do." Caitlin sighed.  
"Deserves to know what?" Lucas said, leaning forwards.  
"If you would quit interrupting and just let me talk, I would be able to tell you."  
"Sorry." Lucas muttered.  
"Thank you." Caitlin said through clenched teeth, "Now. I'm going to try and make this as short as possible, because the sooner you're out of my house the better."  
Lucas nodded.  
"I should have known better than to marry you." Caitlin said simply, "I knew about Peyton from the very beginning, and I should've realized then that I would never be better than Peyton. It was always going to be Peyton Sawyer, the one you just couldn't let go of, Luke. But I let myself fall for you, and I fell. I fell hard. And yesterday, I was in love with you, I was ready to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you. But you weren't ready to do the same. You had always hoped that Peyton would show up, so you could run away with her. You were looking for an excuse to get out of it. Peyton shows up, and you don't even give it a second thought."  
Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, deciding it was probably safer to just...not talk.  
"You're gone, and you leave me there alone with a church full of confused people on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. But it wasn't. It was the day that I knew everything was ruined. You see, three weeks before the wedding, I wasn't feeling so well. I just thought I had a cold or something. But that wasn't the problem. If I had a cold that day, it was the least of my worries. I took a test and just like that, I'm-"  
"-pregnant." Lucas finished.  
"That's right. I'm pregnant, Luke. And it's yours."  
That was definitely complicated.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Haha, I'm really good at cliffhangers. :D Let me know what you think of this one, by leaving a review!**


	5. Falling To Pieces

**A/N: I'm really into writing this story right now, so I'm just going to keep writing until I run out of ideas. I know this chapter's kind of short. But I wanted to end it where I did, because...well you'll see. More coming soon! Oh, and thanks for all the absolutely AWESOME reviews, I totally wasn't expecting this kind of response! So thanks guys, so much:D**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is just not mine. Deal with it.**

* * *

You could have dropped a pin in the Sawyer living room and the occupants would have been able to hear it. Lucas sat on the couch, head in his hands and Peyton sat in the chair next to him, staring blankly at the wall. They had driven home in silence, because there were no words to describe exactly how each of them was feeling. There were words that summarized it, but none quite perfect. They had walked in the house in silence, and immediately fallen into their current positions, each consumed in their own thoughts.

Peyton wasn't sure if she was supposed to be supportive, or shocked, or hurt. She thought back to the moment it had happened.

_"You see, three weeks before the wedding, I wasn't feeling so well. I just thought I had a cold or something. But that wasn't the problem. If I had a cold that day, it was the least of my worries. I took a test and just like that, I'm-"  
__"-pregnant." Lucas finished.  
__"That's right. I'm pregnant, Luke. And it's yours." _

The smile that invaded Caitlin's face after she had said this, was so cold, so ruthless, so...uncaring. Like she was actually happy that she was ruining something that a mere hour ago had been so perfect. It was probably because she **was** happy. Actually, happy was an understatement. Caitlin was closer to ecstatic, joyful. Extreme happiness. Because they would now have to suffer like she would.

Lucas was worried. Worried that Caitlin would somehow manage to ruin what he and Peyton had, worried that Peyton would hate him forever.

_No one said anything after that. Caitlin smiled, knowing she had done what she had set out to do, she had hurt the people that hurt her.  
__"And I am not raising this child alone. You are going to be there, or __**you**__ can raise it by yourself." Caitlin said, sticking her nose in the air indignantly.  
__Lucas had simply stared at her, like he was wondering who was inhabiting her body.  
__"C'mon Peyt'." He had finally muttered, and they got up and left, leaving Caitlin there smirking contently._

"Luke." He heard her whisper, bring him back to reality.  
His lifeless blue eyes searched her green ones, looking for answers, anything to tell him that it would be all right.  
"We need to talk." She continued, and he nodded, looking towards the floor.  
"Please look at me," Peyton said softly, her green eyes filling with tears.  
Lucas looked up, and saw her wet cheeks, wiping a stray tear away.  
"I love you." Peyton said firmly, trying to hold herself together, "I'm always going to love you."  
"Don't leave me again, Peyt'. I can't make it on my own." Lucas said, and it sounded almost like he was hissing.  
"I'm not going to leave you," Peyton smiled, putting her hands on his cheeks. "But Caitlin's not going to give up until you give her what you want."  
Lucas nodded knowingly, but not sure what Peyton was trying to tell him.

"Don't be like Dan," She continued, "You've got to be there for this kid, especially if Caitlin won't."  
"I would never do that. This kid's going to grow up with a father. And if not it's own mother, will it have you?" Lucas asked.  
"Of course. Any kid of yours, even if it's part bitch, I would be proud to raise."  
"You're amazing, did you know that?" Lucas asked.  
Peyton pretended to think about this for a minute before answering, "Yeah."  
"So full of yourself, too." Lucas smirked.  
"And proud of it," Peyton laughed, capturing his lips with hers and they fell back onto the couch. They just lay there for awhile, just the two of them, because it was nice to be alone for the moment.

**xxx**

"Hello?"  
"Hi Caitlin, it's Lucas Scott."  
"Oh, hey Luke." She said warmly, and it was like she was a whole different person with Lucas. This was the Caitlin Lucas remembered. Although she always had her bitchy side, it **really** came out when Peyton was around.  
"Can we talk?" Lucas asked.  
"I guess." Caitlin frowned, "About what?"  
"Our kid." Lucas said, thinking that it should have been pretty obvious why he was calling.  
"Oh." Caitlin breathed.  
"Have you been to see a doctor yet?"  
"No." Caitlin replied quietly.  
"Have you done anything?" Lucas asked, surprised she hadn't seen a doctor yet.  
"Just the at home pregnancy test." Caitlin sighed, "Look Lucas, I'm scared, out of my mind. It wasn't part of the plan to get pregnant. Not for a few more years at least. I'm not ready for this. I don't want this baby."  
And with those 5 words, Lucas' whole world came crashing down.

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know what you think, what you want to happen. Anything that you feel like talking about. Just mention the story, and I'll be happy.**


	6. Moment Of Truth

**A/N: Wow. Okay. Chapter 6. I didn't expect to be updating this so fast, but this story is writing itself. Which is a good thing. :) Lots of surprises this chapter, and I think what I would have to call my meanest cliffhanger ever at the end. But hopefully, an update will come soon.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. Well if I owned it, it wouldn't be as amazing as it already is, so I don't own it.**

* * *

"You aren't thinking of having an abortion are you?" Lucas exclaimed.  
"That was my first thought, yes." Caitlin replied.  
"There is no way in hell that you're aborting my child."  
"So you expect me to carry it for nine months, and then hand it off to some random person?" Caitlin asked.  
"No, I never said that. If you don't want to raise this kid, then I will."  
"You're going to raise a child, all by yourself?" Caitlin laughed, as if he was joking.  
"No, Peyton and I are going to raise it, together." Lucas smiled, and wrapped his arm around the curly blonde woman who stood next to him.  
"Hold your horses. There is no way that I'm letting THAT bitch, raise my child."  
"First of all, you're on speaker phone and Peyton's right here, so watch your mouth. Second of all, someone's got to raise it, if you won't."  
Well that sure shut Caitlin right up.

"So, what's it going to be? You, or Peyton and I?"  
Caitlin sighed, "You enjoy making my life miserable, don't you?"  
"Caitlin. I'm trying to help you here. You don't want the kid, so I'm offering to raise, give it a home, and two loving parents. What's so wrong with that?"  
Caitlin frowned. Why did Lucas always have to sound so...right?  
"Fine." Caitlin finally gave in, "But what if I decide in the end that I want it?"  
"Then we'll share custody."  
Caitlin decided that it might just work, "Okay."  
"Now, first things first, we need to get you to a doctor to make absolutely sure there **is** a baby. At home pregnancy tests can be wrong. I'll call a doctor, set up an appointment and we can go in. All three of us."  
Caitlin made a disgusted face, but luckily for her Lucas couldn't see her, "Thanks Lucas."  
"Not a problem. I'll talk to you later then?"  
"Yeah, bye."

**xxx**

"Caitlin Prince?"  
It was 2 weeks after that phone call, and it was the day of the doctor's appointment.  
"Hi," Caitlin said shyly, standing up. The doctor walked over to the group of them.  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Williams." The woman smiled gently, "Nice to meet you Caitlin. And you must be the father?" She asked looking down at Lucas.  
"Yeah, Lucas Scott." He said shaking the doctor's hand, "And this is Peyton Sawyer."  
Not wanting to complicate things, the doctor didn't ask questions.  
"So Caitlin, if you'll just come with me, we'll do some tests."  
Caitlin nodded, following Dr. Williams nervously and for a few moments Lucas and Peyton just sat there.

"Lucas?" He heard Peyton say.  
"Yeah Peyt'." Lucas said, turning to face her.  
"I need to tell you something." Peyton said seriously.  
"Go for it." Lucas smiled.  
"We've been spending so much time with Caitlin lately, that I just...haven't been able to tell you but..." Peyton trailed off, looking away.  
"What is it?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Luke, I took an at home test and I'm pregnant."

Just at that moment, Caitlin and the doctor walked back out.  
"We'll call you with the results within 48 hours." Dr. Williams said, and turned to walk away. But Lucas stopped her.  
"Dr. Williams, wait!"  
"Yes, Mr. Scott."  
"Do you think you might have the time to have the same tests done for Peyton?" He said quietly, hoping Caitlin wouldn't hear, but it was too late.  
"Why would...oh my god. You got Peyton pregnant too, didn't you?"  
Every pair of eyes in the entire clinic were on Lucas. And Lucas was not happy about it.

**xxx**

Soon after, Dr. Williams and Peyton walked back out.  
"We will have the results for Ms. Prince, and Ms. Sawyer within the next 48 hours." Dr. Williams said awkwardly, before walking away.  
Lucas had been sitting slouched down in his chair ever since Caitlin had pretty much told the whole clinic that he was the father of two unborn children. His thoughts flashed back to Dan, but it was different for Lucas. Caitlin and Peyton lived 15 minutes away from each other, in the same town. This was going to be a very interesting 9 months.  
"Can we go home now?" Peyton whispered.  
Caitlin and Lucas both nodded quickly, speed walking out of the clinic.

**xxx**

Caitlin, Lucas and Peyton were all staying at Caitlin's house for the time being, because Lucas knew he had to be there for both of him. They were all just waiting for that phone to ring, going over different scenarios in their heads.

If Caitlin and Peyton were both pregnant, then there would be two hormonal women living in the same house, and 9 months of insanity for Lucas would ensue. But he would have two beautiful children.  
If only Peyton was pregnant, Lucas and Peyton could move out of Caitlin's and find their own place, and start a family just like they'd always wanted to. Caitlin would be happy because she wouldn't have to carry the child around for 9 months, and if all went well, they would never have to talk to each other again.  
If only Caitlin was pregnant, Peyton and Lucas were stuck living with Caitlin for 9 months. Caitlin would whine and complain, and they'd have to deal with custody and parental rights when the child was born.

Before Lucas could think about it anymore, the phone rang and both Peyton and Caitlin jumped up excitedly. Rushing to the phone, he heard Caitlin scream, "It's the clinic", and he knew this was it, the moment of truth. They were all on the phone, using three different extensions, waiting with baited breath to find out how the next 9 months would play out for all of them.

* * *

**Yes I know, that was really mean, but please don't kill me. I'm going to try and get another chapter up today. :) Leave a review! **


	7. Two Of A Kind

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 7. It's probably going to be the last one until August 26th (or maybe late on the 25th) because I ended it where you know everything, and it's not cliffhangery. If I were to continue, I might end up leaving you with a cliffhanger for a week. And I don't want to do that. **

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. Just ain't mine.**

* * *

"Hello, this is Dr. Williams, I have the results of Caitlin Prince and Peyton Sawyer's pregnancy tests."  
"Oh, hi." Caitlin said casually, but she was literally bursting at the seams not being able to know.  
"Are Peyton and Lucas there too?" Dr. Williams asked.  
"Yes." They laughed nervously in unison.  
"Okay. I guess we won't put this off any longer then."  
All three of them breathed a sigh of relief. The wait was really over.

"Caitlin Prince. You are..." They all heard her ruffling through papers, and then it stopped.  
"Definitely pregnant." Dr. Williams concluded.  
The look on Caitlin's face was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Peyton seemed to be indifferent. And Lucas now knew he had at least one child on the way.

"You're two months along. So that means, your baby is due..." And before Dr. Williams finished the sentence Lucas had already calculated in his head that seeing as it was late August, that the baby would be born in March.  
"Early March."  
"Thank you." Caitlin said. She was smiling, but her eyes were filled with tears. Lucas wasn't sure if that was good or bad.  
"Do you want to know the baby's gender?" Dr. Williams continued.  
Lucas and Caitlin glanced at each other. Caitlin nodded her head, but Lucas shook his.  
"I do, but Lucas doesn't." Caitlin sighed into the phone.  
"If you come in alone at some point, I can tell you then." Dr. Williams assured her.  
"That would be great." Caitlin smiled.

Peyton was by now getting extremely impatient, "What about me? Am I pregnant?"  
"Ah yes. Peyton Sawyer. Let's see..." The paper shuffling began again as Dr. Williams went through them.  
"Lucas Scott, this must be your lucky day." Dr. Williams chuckled.  
Lucas wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Dr. Williams didn't exactly know the situation after all.  
"Peyton Sawyer, you're also pregnant. But that's not it."  
"What do you mean, that's not it?" Peyton said between clenched teeth, wondering what the hell else could have happened.  
"You're expecting twins."

Peyton's eyes widened in shock. Great. Not only was she not prepared to have one kid, she was having two. But the fact that they were Lucas' made it all okay.  
"You are only a few weeks pregnant, so you'll be due late May."  
"Wow." Was all Peyton could say.  
And Lucas? Lucas was still trying not to be too shocked by the fact that he was having, not one. Not two. But **three** children.  
"I'm going to assume that Mr. Scott doesn't want to know the gender of these babies either, but if you would like to know..."  
"No, thanks. I'd like to be surprised." Peyton smiled.  
"Okay, well. That's all then. Have a nice day."  
"You too." Caitlin grinned, and then they all hung up.

Lucas fell into the nearest chair. Three babies, two hormonal pregnant women, one guy, one house, nine months. He was going to go insane. Absolutely insane.

**xxx**

"Okay, we need to figure this out." Caitlin said simply. They were gathered in the living room.  
"What's there to figure out?" Lucas asked.  
"Well. Let's see. You told me you were going to take care of our baby, but how on earth are the two of you planning on taking care of three babies?"  
Lucas was silent. He hadn't thought of that.  
"Exactly." Caitlin smirked, "And just having all those tests done, made me know how much I don't want the baby. So what are we going to do?"

"Lucas and I will raise all three babies." Peyton said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's not going to be easy. But we'll do it."  
"Peyton..." Lucas objected but Peyton cut him off.  
"I know what it's like to find out you were adopted, that the people you called Mom and Dad for all those years, are anything but. And I won't let you kill off some poor little innocent child."  
"I think that's my decision." Caitlin said stubbornly.  
"That's where you're wrong, Caitlin. It's **our **decision." Lucas said firmly  
Caitlin sighed, "If you guys really think you can do it."  
"We don't think." Peyton smiled.  
"We know." Lucas laughed.  
"You two make me sick." Caitlin said, crinkling her nose.

* * *

**Leave a review:)**

**(EDIT: I would like to point out that I'm no doctor. I don't have any medical knowledge whatsoever. I would like to thank patheticallypoetic for pointing this out to me. As I'm going away and don't want my inbox full of reviews telling me I got it wrong when I got back, I just thought I'd let you all know that I realize it's not right. But I'm not going to change it, because it's the way I need it to be for now. It's just the way the story's going to work. If you have a problem with it, don't read my story. Sorry if this offended anyone, but that's just the way the story will be)**


	8. All This For A Bottle Of Ketchup

**A/N: I'm back!! This is kind of a filler-ish chapter. Not much going on. But there will be next chapter. **

**Read, Review, Favourite, whatever floats your boat!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. I wish it was mine. I also wish wishes came true. :P**

* * *

Time passed and now Caitlin was almost 4 months pregnant and Peyton was almost 3 months along. Lucas was surprised he hadn't completely lost his mind by now. They had been relatively normal acting, no mood swings or insane cravings, but he knew they would come. Caitlin was getting bigger and grumpier as the days went by so it was just a matter of time before she flew off the deep end. Peyton was still acting like her normal self, but everyone knew that Peyton could be bitchy at times, so if the hormones were kicking in, it went unnoticed.

"Lucas?" Caitlin whined as she approached him.  
"Yeah Caitlin?" He smiled, hoping everything was still okay.  
"I need more ketchup." She frowned so hard that her forehead creased and her bottom lip hung out.  
"Ketchup?" Lucas asked, wondering what exactly she was craving.  
"There's no more left to put on my strawberry ice cream." Caitlin said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Oh." Lucas said, making a face at that the thought of ketchup on strawberry ice cream.  
"So go get me some then!" Caitlin exclaimed, folding her arms.  
"Yeah, okay." Lucas sighed, setting the book he had been reading down and grabbing Peyton's car keys off the coffee table that sat in front of him, "Do you know where Peyton is?"  
"Uh...in the kitchen." Caitlin answered before taking Lucas' spot on the couch.

Lucas slowly made his way to the kitchen, where he found Peyton standing at the counter, taking pickles from a jar and dipping them in a huge bowl of melted chocolate.  
"That's gross." Lucas said, wrinkling his nose.  
"You try being pregnant." Peyton glared at him moodily.  
"Sorry," Lucas muttered, "Didn't mean to offend you. Did you want to go for a drive to get some ketchup for Caitlin with me? She wants some for on her strawberry ice cream."  
"Do I **look** like I want to go for a drive?" Peyton asked loudly, "My hair's a tangled, greasy mess of blonde curls, I've been wearing the same sweats for the past 4 days, I haven't brushed my teeth in what seems like years, and I smell like death warmed over, because I haven't had a shower in forever."  
"I'll take that as a no." Lucas looked away uncomfortably.  
Peyton gave him a look, dipping another picking into the chocolate.

Lucas sighed, "Whatever. I'm taking your car to the store then."  
Suddenly it seemed as if Peyton had lost all interest in the chocolate covered pickle, flinging it aside. Lucas watched as it hit the fridge, knowing he'd have to clean it up later. The car keys were wrenched from his hand by the angry pregnant woman who then screamed, "Oh no you aren't. That's my car, and I'm not letting you drive it." Peyton smiled somewhat wickedly, "Get my jacket. I'm coming."  
Lucas was no longer sure he wanted to go.

**xxx**

Peyton turned the key in the ignition, starting the car. She slammed her foot on the gas, backing out of the driveway.  
"PEYTON!" Lucas exclaimed, as he was flung forwards when she slammed on the break.  
"What?" She asked simply, "Want to insult my driving?"  
"No, just slow down. We're not in a rush."  
Peyton rolled her eyes and slowed down, but said nothing. They drove the whole way in silence, and Lucas figured that it was probably safer that way, considering Peyton was driving. They pulled into the parking lot of the town grocery store, and both got out, Peyton slamming the door behind her.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and Lucas gave her a funny look.  
"I know, it's hot outside. But I'm cold." Peyton explained.  
Lucas put his arm around her, attempting to pull her closer to him, but she bit his hand and pulled away.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Sorry." Lucas said quietly, examining the teeth marks in his hand as they entered the store.

**xxx**

They stood in the aisle, looking at the different bottles of ketchup. Lucas grabbed one randomly off the shelf but no sooner had he taken it, it was yanked out of his hand by the angry blonde woman beside him. She put it back on the shelf. He looked at her, waiting for the explanation he thought he would receive without having to ask. But Peyton simply glared at him.

"What was wrong with the kind I picked?" He finally asked, not sure he wanted to pick a fight with her, but he just wanted an answer.  
"I like the one with the bigger lid." Peyton said simply, as she grabbed a bottle with a bigger lid.  
Lucas laughed, thinking that her answer was the stupidest thing he'd ever head.  
"What's so funny?" She asked, folding her arms angrily, and sticking her hip out to one side.  
"Nothing..." Lucas said, trying very hard not to laugh again.  
Peyton didn't believe that, not even for a moment, "You're such a liar." She hissed, turning away from him. That was the last time they spoke for two days.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a review...:)**


	9. The Strongest Woman I Know

**A/N: Ah, writer's block. Such a terrible thing. But I've had it. I think I might have gotten over it, but I'm not sure yet, so just hang in there with me. :) Updates are probably going to be slower-ish, because of school starting again, but they aren't going to stop and that's a promise. :) I'm going to finish these stories if it's the last thing I do!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine, because...well because they won't let me have it. :(**

* * *

"Come on Peyton, talk to me." Lucas begged as he knocked on the door for the fourteenth time that morning.  
It had been two days since the ketchup incident, and Peyton still wasn't talking to him.  
"Please, just let me in?" Lucas tried again, but the door stayed shut. Peyton sure could hold a grudge.  
"Peyton, just say something, anything." Lucas pleaded, knowing just the sound of her voice would comfort him.  
"Come in." He hears her voice mutter.  
He hadn't been expecting that, but he twists the doorknob anyways, opening the door just a crack. She looks terrible. To Lucas she always looks beautiful, but he knew from just one look at her, that she wasn't feeling so great.  
"Peyton, are you okay?" Lucas exclaimed, rushing to her side.  
Peyton nodded weakly, "I just...need water."  
"Well why didn't you...you know what, never mind. I'll be right back."

Lucas ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, bringing it back to Peyton. He unscrewed the top, and Peyton took a sip of it. Immediately, she looked 10 times better.  
"Talk to me, Peyt'. I want to be here for you." Lucas tried again, sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her intently.  
She looked away, not sure she was ready to make eye contact.  
"Please Peyton. Don't push me away, not now."  
Peyton's eyes filled with tears, and she opened her mouth, but quickly shut it again as she lost control. She fell apart in front of Lucas.  
"Peyton..." Lucas said worriedly, pulling her into his arms, and holding her up.  
"This...this wasn't supposed to...happen." Peyton sobbed, resting her tired head on his shoulder.  
"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Lucas asked.

Peyton took a deep breath, calming herself down. She wiped away the remaining tears and sat back up, looking deep into Lucas' blue eyes.  
"I love you, Lucas. With all my heart. And I know I'm going to marry you someday, and we're going to have a big happy family. But the marriage was supposed to come first. When we got back together, I wasn't expecting to become pregnant. I don't know if I was ready for all this."  
"I love you too, Peyton." Lucas said softly, kissing her nose gently, "And you don't know how sorry I am, for this whole disaster. Having to live with Caitlin, and her expecting my child as well, that can't be easy. Especially with you being pregnant as well. But I know that those twins are going to be the luckiest kids in the world, because their mother is the strongest woman I've ever met."  
"Don't say that," Peyton said, her eyes watering once again, "I'm so...weak."  
"You've been through the death of two mothers, the almost death of your father, and dealing with him being away all the time. Being shot in the leg, and almost bleeding to death. You had to deal with the whole Jake, Jenny and Nicki thing, and your psycho stalker that pretended to be your brother, as well as finding your real brother. Not to mention the crap you, Brooke and I went through in high school. You've been to hell and back Peyton, but here you are before me, tear stained cheeks, messed up hair...and even then I know that had you not been as strong as you were, you wouldn't be here right now. People like Brooke, Jake and I have been around to save you, but it's your strength that pulled you through every time. Just like it's going to pull you through now, Peyt'. I know you can do this."

Peyton smiled, the tears rolling down her cheeks, watching him so happily.  
"You're amazing Lucas, you know that? You've saved me so many times that I can never repay you. I'm eternally grateful for that."  
"You can repay me, Peyton." Lucas said after a few moments.  
"How?" Peyton asked confusedly, wondering what she could give him.  
"Wait here." Lucas smiled, as he got up and disappeared for a few moments. Peyton sat there, wondering what was going on.  
He came back, and knelt beside her bed.  
"Peyton, I mean this with all my heart. You're my favourite hello and my hardest goodbye. And those years we were apart, were the hardest for me. Even growing up without a father and being bullied by Nathan and his friends, was easier than that. I love you, more than anything or anyone in the world. It's you, the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams are coming true. " He said, as he dug through his pockets before retrieving a small box and flipping it open, "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. Kinda. You can probably maybe figure out how it's going to end up. But I don't know. Maybe you're not as smart as I think you are. Leave a review, tell me what you want to happen (now or in the future), baby name ideas (I'm really terrible with that, but I do have a few ideas), and how much you absolutely LOVE (or hate [ ) my story. **


	10. I'm Going To Love You Forever

**A/N: So here's chapter 10!! Yeah, double digits ;) Okay, so I've figured out a way to keep me writing. I've decided that before I post a new chapter, the chapter that comes after that has to already be written. So as I'm editing this, Chapter 11 has already been written. But I won't post it until I've written Chapter 12. It just makes things easier for me. :)**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is my life... but I don't own it :(**

* * *

Peyton stared down at the tiny box that sat in his hands, the diamond shining in the little light that escaped into the room from behind the thick, heavy curtains.  
"You...you want me to marry you?"  
Lucas nodded eagerly, "I want nothing else in the world more than to be your husband."  
"But, do you really think now is a good time? With Caitlin and I being pregnant? And us all living under one roof, and Caitlin being your ex fiancée?" Peyton questioned.  
He looked at her in disbelief, shutting the small box before taking a seat next to her on the bed.  
"Why are you working so hard to shut me down, and to not get married. Do you not want to get married? 'Cause if that's it, just say the word, and I'll wait 'til you're ready. I would wait forever for you."  
"Luke, I'm scared. Scared and confused. And if you're willing to wait forever, then why didn't you? Why did you propose to Caitlin and forget about me?"  
"Is that what you think? That by marrying someone else I would ever be able to forget about you?" Lucas practically laughed.  
Peyton shrugged, not really sure what she thought.  
"Peyton, there could be a thousand Caitlin's, but just one you is better than all of them combined." He said quietly, taking her hand in his.

"You see this ring?" He continued, flipping the box open once again. "I bought this right after we got back from Honey Grove, just waiting for the perfect moment. The plan was to ask you the morning before you left for California, knowing that you'd have a reason to come back. But you told me something, before you left that made me feel like it wasn't necessary, that I didn't need to make you feel like you had to choose between California and me."  
Peyton thought back, wondering what she could have said to make him feel that way, and that's when it hit her.  
"It doesn't matter if I stay or go with us, because I'm going to love you forever, Lucas Scott." Peyton whispered, tears clouding her vision.  
"I knew right then that you would come back to me, and you would always be with me." Lucas nodded, "But I was kind of wrong. I thought you would come back, like we had always planned and everything would be the same."  
"But I didn't." Peyton frowned.  
Lucas shook his head, "No, you didn't. You called me up, and you broke my heart. And I was just, in a bad place for the next little while, I guess. It was the night of that phone call that I met Caitlin. I was drunk, miserable, lonely and recently single, and she was just there. One thing led to another and she was the only thing keeping me together. I was dying without you Peyt'. And she knew it."

Peyton shut her eyes for a moment. It hurt her to hear that. Hear that she had almost killed the only boy she had ever really loved, and the person who had saved him was the one woman she despised the most in the world at the moment. All those times Lucas had saved her, and she couldn't even save him just once.  
"I was waiting Peyton, waiting for you to show up. But I was losing hope. So I bought the second ring and proposed to Caitlin. I was slowly becoming more attached to her, because I was missing you even more as time went on. More than you'll ever know."  
The tears were now freefalling down Peyton's face as she heard this. She shook her head lightly. "No, I know. I know, because I missed you more. I just, kept it all inside."  
"In typical Peyton Sawyer fashion." Lucas smirked.  
"Well, if you'll still have me, it would be in typical Peyton Scott fashion soon enough." Peyton bit her lip, grinning at him.  
Lucas' eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. "Seriously?"  
Peyton nodded, "I told you, I'm going to love you forever, Lucas Scott."  
Lucas smiled, pulling the ring out of the small velvet covered box, slipping it on her finger.  
"I'm going to love you longer." He assured her.  
"I'll take that as a challenge." Peyton winked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Good." Lucas laughed, inhaling her scent and burying his face in her curls.

It was a moment of serenity. Serenity. Now there was something that the three of them hadn't experienced in a long time. Things were so awkward between them right now, that it was hard to find time to relax. A crazy love triangle, two hormonal woman, a slowly turning insane Lucas. It was practically impossible.  
"How are we going to tell Caitlin?" Peyton asked suddenly, as the thought had just occurred to her.  
Lucas frowned. He had managed to forget about that tiny detail.  
"I don't know. Is there really a good way to do it?" He asked, thinking about how this was only going to make things more complicated.  
Peyton thought about this for a moment, before deciding, "No. I don't think so."  
"Well, now's as good a time as any, right?" Lucas said, not that he was looking forward to it in the least.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Peyton nodded in agreement.

And that was how they ended up in the dining room of Caitlin's house, just like they had on their first visit here. Lucas and Peyton on one side of the table, Caitlin on the other. The room was absolutely silent, no one was moving, no one wanted to break the silence. But by the way Caitlin was watching Peyton's hand intently, it was obvious they all knew why they were sitting here once again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and if you did let me know. Just hit that button down below and type in your thoughts. It's really helpful.**

**Oh, and I have received some ideas for the baby names, but if you have others please let me know. I've put some names together, but they aren't final yet.**


	11. Can't Avoid It Much Longer

**A/N: I was getting kind of worried that I wouldn't get this chapter up tonight, but I managed to finish Chapter 12, (I got kinda stuck for awhile) so here's Chapter 11:)**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"We're getting married, Caitlin." Lucas said after a few moments, knowing if anyone was to blame for this mess, it was him. It wasn't Caitlin's fault that she had just happened to be at the bar that night when Lucas needed someone to support him, and to make sure he didn't fall. It wasn't Peyton's fault that she had the most amazing legs known to man, and that he just couldn't resist her. It wasn't their fault that Peyton had received an invitation to the wedding, which led to Lucas leaving Caitlin for her. That last one was Lucas' fault. But the rest weren't.

So it wasn't **all** Lucas' fault. But most of it was.  
Caitlin nodded slowly, "I can't say I didn't see this coming."  
Lucas and Peyton said nothing, they just watched her in silence.  
"I knew from the moment I first met you that you would never really love me enough to be sitting at that bar, having drink after drink in misery over me. But it doesn't change the way I felt about you, or the way I still do feel."  
Did she just say what I thought she... Lucas began to think, but his thoughts were interrupted by Peyton's voice.  
"You still love Lucas?" Peyton asked curiously, trying not to seem too jealous.  
Caitlin shrugged, "I did almost marry him."

Peyton frowned, and she could practically feel her heart breaking. She felt terrible for doing this to Caitlin. She remembered the words she had told Lucas when she had come to his house just before the wedding.

_"But Caitlin, whoever the hell she is, doesn't deserve this. We did this to Brooke, and she was my best friend. I'm not going to do it to some stranger."_

But she had. She'd done it anyways.  
"Caitlin, I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry, I really am."  
"Don't worry your pretty little head over it," Caitlin smiled gratefully, "You're wrong though, it does mean a lot. So thank you. But I knew from the very beginning I didn't have a chance. Who was I to stand in the way of true love?"  
Peyton felt Lucas place his hand on her knee and squeeze it gently. She turned to smile at him, and he winked at her.  
"I'll be okay," Caitlin nodded reassuringly, "One of these days, I'm going to find someone that loves me like Lucas loves you Peyton, and I'll be one of the luckiest girls in the world."  
"I really hope you do Caitlin," Lucas said, "You deserve to be happy. And you're going to find that guy, 'cause you're a great girl. And I want to thank you, for helping me out when I needed it. I know I was a mess without Peyton, and I can't have been easy to handle."  
"Not a problem. I'm getting my revenge now, being all...pregnant and hormonal." Caitlin smiled devilishly.  
And for the first time, all three of them laughed together, because it now seemed possible for the three of them to live together without someone ending up dead.

**xxx**

A few days later, Lucas was enjoying the silence in the house. Peyton and Caitlin were both napping and Lucas sat at his favourite spot on the couch, reading one of the many books he owned. But like usual, the silence didn't last for long. Soon enough, the phone was ringing. Lucas set his book aside, and grabbed the phone off the table next to the couch.

"Hello?" He said quietly.  
"Hey Luke." A voice greeted him  
"Oh, hi mom, how's it going?" Lucas smiled. His mom called to check in every once now and again. She was one of the only ones who knew about the babies so far, as the situation was complicated enough as it was.  
"Oh, same old, same old. Lily says hi."  
"Tell Lils' I say hi back." Lucas grinned, thinking of his little sister. Now a mischievous little four year old, she looked quite a bit like her dad and even had his personality.  
"Will do." Karen nodded, "So how are Caitlin and Peyton holding up?"  
"As well as can be expected." Lucas replied, "Speaking of which, Caitlin and Peyton wanted me to invite you and Lily over for dinner tomorrow night."  
"What's the occasion?" Karen asked.  
"Now that, is a surprise." He laughed.  
"Fine, have your little secrets. What time do you want us to be there? And do you want me to make anything?"  
"Quarter to six, and no. Caitlin insists she wants to cook the entire meal."  
"Okay, just let me know if she changes her mind and needs some help."  
"I will, Mom." Lucas said and just at that moment, Peyton walked into the room, "Oh, I've got to go now. Peyton's awake."  
"See you tomorrow then!" Karen exclaimed, "Love you, bye."  
"Love you too, Mom." Lucas said, before hanging up the phone.

"You invited her to dinner then?" Peyton asked, walking over to sit on his lap.  
Lucas nodded, "She'll be here at quarter to six tomorrow."  
"And we're going to tell her then, right? No more backing out?" Peyton asked seriously, playing with the ring on her left hand.  
Once again, Lucas nodded, "I promise."  
He had come so close to telling his mom about the engagement multiple times, but then backed out, worried she wouldn't approve, but he knew the time had come. There was no more running away.

* * *

**Leave a review:) Yup, that's all I've got to say :P**


	12. Don't Want To Hate You Anymore

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since the last update. I've just been really busy. Updates will definitely slow down, as school starts tomorrow and I simply won't have as much time to write. But I defnitely want to finish this story. So I'm going to keep going!!**

**Also, for those of you who didn't catch this last chapter... Karen knows about the babies already. She was one of the first. And she's fine with it. They just have to tell her about the engagement. **

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. To put it simply, it's just not mine. But Caitlin's ALL mine. :)**

* * *

"Mmm, smells good." Lucas mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Thanks," Caitlin smiled, "It's almost done."  
Lucas checked his watch, his mom and sister should be arriving in about 5 minutes, so that was good.  
"Okay." He grinned, "Peyton's set the table, I cleaned the living room, you've cooked dinner. Looks like we're set."  
"Almost, can you just watch this to make sure it doesn't burn while I go fix my hair?" She asked.  
"Your hair looks fine," Lucas said raising his eyebrows, but when Caitlin gave him an angry look, he gave in, "Yeah, I'll watch it, just hurry up."  
"Yes sir," Caitlin said, pretending to salute him. "Thanks."  
Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed as she rushed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Hey Cait-" Peyton began as she walked in, but seeing Lucas she stopped, "Oh. Luke. Where's Caitlin?"  
Lucas turned, looking at the beautiful blonde woman that stood before him, looking gorgeous as always.  
"Well hello to you too," Lucas smiled as she walked up to him and he kissed her softly, "I must say you look absolutely stunning this evening."  
"Thanks." Peyton said sincerely, "Now where is she?"  
"She just went upstairs to fix her hair, why?" Lucas asked, turning his attention back to the food.  
"I just, wanted to talk to her." Peyton said quickly.  
"Oh, okay then. Well she's probably in her bathroom."  
Peyton nodded, "Thanks."

**xxx**

"Caitlin."  
"Oh, hi Peyton." Caitlin smiled as she saw Peyton enter the bathroom, "Something wrong? Did Lucas burn my food?"  
Peyton laughed, thinking about how much that sounded like something Lucas would do. "No, he didn't. The food's fine. I just wanted to talk."  
"Oh." Caitlin said slowly, she hadn't expected that, "Why don't we go into my bedroom then?"  
"Sure." Peyton nodded eagerly.

"So what's up?" Caitlin asked as they sat side by side on her bed.  
"I just want to thank you." Peyton said simply.  
"Thank me? For what?" Caitlin asked, wondering what she had done that deserved gratitude.  
"For being so good about all this. I know what it's like to lose the guy you love, it's happened to me one time too many."  
Caitlin shrugged, "It happens. I can't say I'm happy about it, but I knew one of these days you'd come back. Just like Lucas told me, people always leave, but sometimes they come back."  
Peyton smiled, remembering that drawing about people leaving.  
"I just don't want us to hate each other. I mean we're both going through this together, so why not do it as friends?" Peyton asked hopefully.  
Caitlin raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Friends? Really?"  
Peyton nodded, "Yeah."  
"I'd love to." Caitlin grinned, hugging Peyton.  
"Me too," Peyton whispered.

**xxx**

The doorbell rang, and Lucas rushed to the front hall to answer it.  
"Mom!" He exclaimed at the sight of his mother, and then looking downwards, he saw his four year old sister, clinging to Karen's leg, "Lil' Bear!"  
"Hi Lukey." Lily grinned, releasing her mom's leg at the sight of her older brother, who had bent down and opened his arms, which she ran into. He picked her up into a one armed hug, while hugging his mom with the other arm.  
"Where are Caitlin and Peyton?" Karen asked as Lucas let go of her.  
"They're...right there." Lucas said as he saw the women coming down the stairs.

"Hey Karen!" Peyton smiled.  
"Hi Ms. Roe." Caitlin waved.  
"Caitlin, call me Karen." Karen grinned goofily.  
"Right, sorry Karen." Caitlin said as she reached the bottom, giving Karen a hug.  
"How's it going?" Karen asked her, pointing at Caitlin's stomach.  
"It's... different. But I'm holding up." Caitlin laughed.  
"That's good." Karen smiled, "And Peyton."  
Peyton smiled shyly, even though she was far from it. Peyton was anything but shy. She reached out to hug Karen.  
"And how it's going for you?" Karen asked again.  
"Couldn't be better." Peyton smiled, and she meant it. She was the happiest she had been in a really long time.

"Lukey," Lily suddenly said, "I'm hungry."  
"Lily says it's time to eat." Lucas announced.  
"I agree." Karen laughed.  
And so they did.

* * *

**It's kinda short, but I wanted to end it where I did. Chapter 13 might be up today, might be tomorrow, might be later this week. We'll just have to see how it goes. For now, leave a review and let me know how much (or how little) you liked this chapter.**

**Speaking of reviews, I want to thank you. Because this story has received the most reviews per chapter of any story I've ever written. And it's ALMOST my most reviewed story. So thank you guys soooo much for your helpful and kind reviews. :) **


	13. Cookies and Crayons

**A/N: Chapter 13. I'm not sure how proud of this I am. But I wanted to post it anyways, because I don't have as much time now to be on here.**

**This chapter actually almost wrote itself in a strange way, but I like it when that happens.**

**Oh, and the flashbacks may or may not go along with the story line of the show, but it was the way I wanted to write it. **

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill. Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, I just don't own it.**

* * *

"Can you pass the salad, Karen?" Peyton asked.  
"Sure," Karen smiled picking up the salad and the dressing and passing them down to the blonde girl who sat to her left.  
Caitlin sat on the end of the table, in between Peyton and Lucas, and Lily sat across from her mother and beside her older brother.  
"Thanks," Peyton said, as she put some on her plate.  
"Not a problem." Karen laughed, as she took a bite of her food, "This is delicious, Caitlin."  
"Really?" Caitlin asked nervously, "It's not my best..."  
"No, it's amazing." Karen assured her.  
"Thank you." Caitlin blushed.

"So, Lily," Lucas said, turning to his younger sister, "How's preschool?"  
"Good," Lily replied, her mouth full of food, "I made a new friend."  
"Who?" Lucas asked.  
"Her name's Olivia. She's my bestest friend now. She let me have her orange crayon. Orange is my favourite colour."  
Lucas smiled, remembering the times when he had called someone his best friend, for reasons similar to those.

_"Hi, I'm Haley James. What's your name?" A small girl with dark brown hair and big round eyes said as she approached Lucas.  
__"Lucas Scott," He had muttered, uninterestedly. This girl seemed strange.  
__"Wanna come meet my friends? Their names are Brooke and Peyton." Haley had said in a very mature sort of way, for a girl her age anyways.  
__Lucas shrugged, "What if they have cooties?"  
__He thought of all the stories his Uncle Keith had told him about girls being icky, and having cooties.  
__"Cooties don't exist." Haley replied matter of factly.  
__"How would you know?" Lucas asked icily, wondering who this girl thought she was.  
__"I just do. Come on, I'll let you have a cookie from my lunch, they're chocolate chip." Haley pleaded.  
__Well how on earth could Lucas Scott turn down a chocolate chip cookie? "Okay," He nodded, and followed Haley as she walked back to the other side of the room._

"So, anything new with any of you?" Karen asked the three adults.  
Lucas and Peyton glanced at each other, and she nodded quickly. Lucas let out a sigh and turned to his mom.  
"Actually, Peyton and I have something to tell you, Mom."  
Karen set down her fork, and looked at her son in worry. After the news of the babies, she wasn't sure what else they could have gotten themselves in to.  
"Go on then." Karen nodded.  
"Well, there's no easy way to say this..." Lucas began.  
"Come on, Luke. Just come out and say it." Karen said impatiently.  
"IaskedPeytontomarryme." He said quickly.  
Karen stared at him for a few moments, wondering if she had heard him correctly.  
"Come again?" Karen asked, but Lucas couldn't even look at his mom anymore.  
"Lucas and I are getting married," Peyton said quietly.  
Lucas looked up at Peyton, and the calmness in her face. He remembered the first time they had met, when she hadn't been quite so calm.

_"Brooke, Peyton, meet my new bestest friend, Lucas." Haley said proudly, introducing the blonde haired boy who stood shyly beside her.  
__"Hey Luke, I'm Brooke, and you're cute." Brooke smiled, shaking his hand and not once taking her eyes off of him.  
__"Brooke, come on, you can't flirt with everything that moves." Haley protested.  
__"Sure I can." Brooke argued, still watching Lucas intently and Lucas was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
__Peyton cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Haley."  
__"Yeah, Peyton?" Haley asked, turning back to the curly haired blonde girl.  
__"I thought __**I**__ was your best friend."  
__Haley shook her head, "No, you were my best friend yesterday."  
__Peyton's jaw dropped and she glared at Lucas angrily, "I hate you, you, you best friend stealer,"  
__And with that she marched off, and although Lucas could still feel Brooke watching him, he couldn't take his eyes off the prettiest blonde girl he had ever seen. Too bad she hated him already._

He would have never imagined he would be sitting her today, engaged to be married to her, and her expecting his twins. It was a dream come true. A dream Lucas had long thought was out of his reach. But now he had it, and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him.

"You're doing **what**?" Karen exclaimed.  
"Gosh, mom. How many times do we have to say it? We're getting married, and there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop us!" Lucas shouted angrily as he got up and left the dining room, storming away.  
No one said anything for a moment, but Peyton simply stared at where Lucas had been sitting.  
"I'll be right back," She finally whispered, leaving the table.  
Caitlin nodded, but Karen seemed frozen in place.

"Mommy, why was Lukey so mad?" Lily broke the silence.  
Karen looked down at the small child, wondering what to tell her.  
"I don't know Lily, I just don't know."

* * *

**So, yeah... let me know what you think!!**


	14. In A Heartbeat

**A/N: Okay, so I know the wait has been insanely long, especially for a chapter that's so short, but as I've said already with school and what not, I just don't have the time. Plus I've started a new story called Handcuffs. It's a Raley friendship fic, with Naley and Routh romance. So if you like that kind of thing, check it out, R&R, and I'll be happy.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to Mark and the CW. That means, not me.**

* * *

She found him sitting at the foot of their bed.  
"Lucas." She said softly.  
He didn't even look up, no glance into her eyes, nothing. She reached out slowly to touch his arm and at her touch, he flinched, pulling away.  
"Luke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked quietly.  
Luke frowned, shaking his head and trying to erase the thoughts he was having.  
"You can't shut me out, Luke. We're in this together now." She reminded him, pointing at her ring.  
He finally looked up, her green eyes searching his blue.  
"Just let me in," She pleaded.  
He said nothing for a few moments, as if he was looking for words that would end all of this. The words that would explain exactly how he was feeling, but it was clear that there weren't any.  
"I'm Dan." He finally said quietly, almost hoping Peyton hadn't heard him.

"Lucas, how could you think that? You're not Dan." Peyton objected, although even she had to admit, she could see the resemblances.  
"Peyton, don't lie to yourself. You can see it just as well as I can. Two women, three babies, and I'm the father. And now I'm marrying one of them! How is that **not** like Dan?" Lucas said, raising his voice as he went along.  
"It isn't like Dan, because you didn't leave Caitlin. You're still here, and you're going to raise that kid. And you're going to be a great father. That's how you're not like Dan." Peyton whispered, grabbing his hand and this time, he didn't flinch, he held her hand and squeezed it gently.  
"Have I mentioned how great you are lately?" Lucas asked, leaning towards her.  
"Maybe," She smiled, "But I don't mind hearing it again..."  
"You're great." Lucas laughed, before capturing her lips in his. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. They pulled away quickly as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," He said quickly and moved away from Peyton.  
The door opened slowly, and Lucas saw Karen standing hesitantly on the other side.  
"Mom." Lucas whispered softly, standing up. He didn't move towards the door, just stood there in front of the bed.  
"Hi Luke." Karen said quietly, moving just enough so that she was no longer standing in the door frame.  
Peyton looked back and forth between mother and son for a few moments, noticing the awkwardness between the two. She stood up quickly, and walked towards the door.  
"I'm going to leave you two alone to talk, I'll go check on Lily and Caitlin." She said, smiling weakly. She just wanted to get out of there, it was too...tense, and weird.  
Lucas nodded, not taking his eyes of Karen.  
Peyton left, shutting the door behind her before breathing a sigh of relief. She quickly made her way downstairs, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm sorry." Lucas and Karen said in unison.  
"You first," Lucas said, his face relaxing as he sat back down. His mother came closer, and sat on a chair beside the bed.  
"I want you to know, I'm not angry about you marrying Peyton. Anger wasn't even the first thing that came to mind. It was more...shock. I felt bad for Caitlin, because in a sense she was in my place. But I feel terrible thinking like that, because that made you Dan. And I want you to know you're nothing like him. You're a better man. I'm just sorry that I maybe overreacted."  
Lucas shook his head, "If anyone's sorry it should be me. I shouldn't have stormed out on you like that. I think I was just scared of your reaction, I didn't want to know what you thought."  
Karen frowned, "You know I'll always support whatever decision you make, even if I think it's the wrong one. But to be honest Luke, I really think you're making the right decision here. Marrying Peyton, but not letting Caitlin do this on her own. In a sense I'm almost glad Dan wasn't around to raise you, because you wouldn't be the person you are today."  
"Thanks Mom." Lucas smiled, "For everything."  
"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Karen laughed, getting up and wrapping her arms around her no longer so little boy and hugging him tightly, "And congratulations on the engagement. Now let's go back downstairs and see everyone."

* * *

**Leave a review, check out my other story, and...no wait, that's it. **

**I can practically promise the next chapter will be up soon, 'cause I'm real excited to write it, but I have a lot to do tomorrow, so we'll just see how it goes.**


	15. Some Things Just Never Change

**A/N: So are you proud, or what? Another update in like, an hour and a half? Something like that. I'm pretty proud. Oh, and I'm also pretty proud that this is my most reviewed story EVER. It has been for a few chapters, I just keep forgetting to mention it. So thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts. It means the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: These things are beginning to sicken me, because writing them isn't making One Tree Hill mine.**

* * *

Peyton sighed, hanging up the phone. That was her third attempt at calling the florist that day, and the third time she had been put on hold, and never taken off. It was so frustrating. At 5 months pregnant, which made Caitlin 7 months, it was January. And Peyton had become a hormonal mess. She was nowhere near as bad as Caitlin currently was, but if Caitlin was this bad, Peyton would be unimaginable at that stage. Lucas was still coping with the two women, and the fact that in 2 months he would be a father, the month after that, he would be a husband, and another month after that, he would be married and have three kids.

It was a lot to take in all at once for anyone, but they all seemed to be doing fairly well. Peyton just couldn't wait until this was all over. The doorbell rang just at that moment, pulling Peyton away from her thoughts and down the front hall. She stood on tips of toes, glancing out the peep hole and seeing the bubbly brunette and the short girl with the auburn hair on the other side, Peyton swung the door open.

"Well if it isn't my Brookie Monster and Haley James Scott." Peyton smiled excitedly, opening her arms.  
Brooke practically screamed her head off, sprinting into Peyton's arms, "P. Sawyer!! Oh my goodness, I love you girlie!!"  
Peyton laughed unbelievably. How Brooke could be this hyper ever was a miracle to her.  
"Hello to you too, B. Davis." She said quietly as Brooke took off down the hall, still screaming at the top of her lungs in excitement.  
Peyton shook her head, before pulling her other best friend into a hug.  
"How's it been going, Peyt'?" Haley asked, as she stepped inside once Peyton had released her.  
"Amazing. I'm so...in love with him, Hales. And I can't believe that in about 3 months, I'm going to be Mrs. Peyton Sawyer-Scott, mother extordinaire."  
"It is kind of hard to believe. But I have to tell you, I always imagined you and Luke would get married. Ever since you two first met in preschool, and you told him you hated him because he stole your best friend. That was the day you and Spazzy McSpastic became best friends if I remember correctly."  
Peyton nodded reminiscently.

_Peyton sat down against the wall, her messy blonde curls in her face, and her arms folded angrily across her chest.  
__"Is everything okay?" A small voice asked. Peyton looked up to see that bubbly, brunette Brooke girl standing above her. She rolled her eyes in disgust. How anyone could be that happy was a mystery to her.  
__"Does everything seem to be okay?" Peyton asked, glaring at the girl.  
__Brooke hung her head, shaking it gently, "Sorry that cute boy Lucas stole your best friend."  
__Peyton shrugged. She didn't really want to talk to this girl. Happy people were freaks. Happy was for losers.  
__"If it'll make you feel better, I'll be your best friend." Brooke offered.  
__Peyton thought about this for a moment. She could always use a best friend, and this girl was willing. If she said no, that would be mean, so what did she have to lose?  
__"Yeah, whatever." Peyton agreed somewhat reluctantly.  
__"Oooh, we're going to have __**so**__ much fun."  
__Tons, Peyton thought sarcastically._

But they really had. Brooke had been there for her more or less their whole lives. Ever since that day in preschool when that darned blonde haired boy stole her best friend.

"I really never imagined I'd be here," Peyton half smiled, half frowned, as if unsure what to be feeling at a moment like this, "I hated him. And I eventually just forgot about him. But then I started to date Nathan, and thoughts of him returned. He was always there, I think I just buried him in the back of my mind. And now I'm marrying him. It's unbelievable."  
"Tell me about it." Haley laughed.  
"H. James, P. Sawyer." Brooke called, "Get your butts in here, I want to tell you about this new cute guy I met yesterday!"  
"What about Chase?" Peyton laughed quietly to Haley. They had been married for 2 years now.  
Haley shrugged, "Some things just never change."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought. I'll try to update soon, but I have to update Handcuffs first. Maybe...Monday or Tuesday? It depends.**


	16. From This Moment

**A/N: I am BEYOND sorry for the INSANELY long wait. There just aren't enough hours in the day lately. Between school, and all the other crap that's going on, I'm finding less and less time to write. Which sucks. I'm going to try my hardest to update faster, but it seems weekends are when I have the most time, so it may just be once a week that I update. But I'm going to try and keep updating this story, because I want to finish it soon.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree. Just, not mine.**

* * *

"That's it. That's the one, P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed, "That's your wedding dress."  
With tears in her eyes, Peyton stared at the dress. It was beautiful. Almost too beautiful. It had been a month since Brooke and Haley had first come to Peyton's door to start planning the wedding. They stood in this bridal shop together and looking at that dress, Peyton melted.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Haley asked, stepping forwards and taking her friend's hand.  
"I don't..." Peyton began but it took all the strength she had left just to get those few words out.  
"Come on Peyton, you can do this." Brooke reassured her, and let her sit down.  
"I know I can," Peyton breathed, "But I don't deserve any of this."  
Haley and Brooke sat beside her, identical worried looks on their faces.  
"Don't deserve what, blondie?" Haley asked, smiling gently.  
"L-Lucas." Peyton sobbed, "I did the exact same thing to Caitlin that I did to you Brooke. And I feel terrible, just like I did last time. Because I AM terrible. Why does everyone let me get away with this crap. Stop me while you still have the chance, please. I'm begging you."  
"Honey," Brooke smiled, "The only thing we're stopping you from is losing the man of your dreams. The one that you've always wanted standing next to you when all your dreams came true, even if you weren't the one beside him. No matter how many times Caitlin or I stood in the way, you two are meant to be. True love. And nothing can get in the way of that. Not even the amazing Brookie Monster."  
The three girls broke out in laughter.

"But Brooke," Peyton said, becoming very serious again, "I broke both your hearts. How am I supposed to live with that?"  
"Hearts break, but they eventually mend. I moved on Peyton. Lucas wasn't the guy for me, or for Caitlin. He's your guy."  
Peyton bit her lip thoughtfully.  
"Brooke's right, you know." Haley said quietly, "There's something special between you and Lucas, something unbreakable. Anyone with eyes can see that."  
"I love him." Peyton smiled, "I really do."  
Brooke and Haley nodded, "We know."  
"So this is it." Peyton said, standing up again, "This is my wedding dress."  
"That's right!" Brooke smiled, squeezing her best friend's hand.  
"And you're going to look DROP DEAD GORGEOUS in it." Haley grinned.  
Peyton laughed, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."  
"Cry yourself to sleep every night, and be a loner with no friends?" Brooke suggested.  
Peyton slapped her playfully, "Ever heard of a rhetorical question?"  
Brooke thought about this for a moment, "Nope. Don't want to either."  
Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes, laughing at their friend's stupidity.

**xxx**

"Uggghh." Caitlin moaned, as she lay back on the couch.  
"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, as he walked into the living room.  
Caitlin nodded painfully, "Just sore."  
"Oh." Lucas said, breathing a sigh of relief. He sat down in a chair across the room, watching her as she shifted uncomfortably, holding her round stomach.  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked, feeling terrible that she was going through all this pain.  
Caitlin shook her head, "I'll be fine. I just need to, lie here."  
Lucas nodded, not sure what to say or do. He wanted to be there for her, he really did. But things were so weird.

"I don't want to hate you." He heard her say.  
He gave her a funny look, "What do you mean?"  
She smiled weakly, sinking farther into the couch, and relaxing a bit, "I don't want to hate you for all the things that have happened between us, and I know you don't want to hate me either."  
Lucas returned the smile, "Of course I don't want to hate you. You were there for me when Peyton wasn't. You saved me from myself."  
Caitlin shrugged, "It was nothing. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have done it if you didn't have such a hot body."  
"Oh, so you only wanted me for my looks?" Lucas asked, trying to act offended.  
"Yeah, pretty much. You got a problem with that?" Caitlin grinned.  
Lucas thought about that for a moment, "No, I think I'm fine with that."  
"Good." Caitlin laughed but suddenly she stopped her face going white.  
"What's wrong?" Lucas exclaimed, jumping up.  
"Something...the baby..." And her eyes shut.

This was it. This was that moment. And Lucas had no clue what he was doing.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. It's been too long. :) I've missed my big cliffhangers. Anyways, leave a review!**


	17. Trouble On The Horizon

**A/N: This chapter was written right after I posted the last one, but I've been fighting with myself about whether it's good enough.**

**And I'm still not so sure whether I like it or not. But we'll wait and see what you guys think.**

**I'm just going to point out once again that I have very little medical knowledge, and the hours I have to write are limited enough already, so things may not be correct, but it's a fictional story. And I'm the author, so I can make things up as I go.**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine. Yet... Haha, just KIDDING.**

* * *

The three girls bought the dress, but left it at the store, knowing that because of Peyton's growing belly, adjustments would need to be made just before the wedding. As they walked out together, sounds of the Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin filled the air. Peyton dug out her cell phone, and Brooke and Haley nodded in realization. It was her ring tone.

"Hello?" Peyton answered. She listened for a moment, a panicked look invading her face.  
"We'll be there as soon as possible." Peyton assured the person on the other end, trying to sound calm, but Brooke and Haley could tell she was far from it.  
"Who was that?" Haley asked worriedly as Peyton snapped the phone shut.  
"It was Luke, Caitlin's having the baby." Peyton frowned.  
Brooke's jaw dropped, "No way."  
"Yes way, now let's go. We have a hospital to get to." Peyton exclaimed.

They didn't need to be told twice.

**xxx**

"Just breathe, Caitlin." Lucas said quietly, trying to calm her down.  
"THIS HURTS, LUKE. Breathing is the least of my worries right now!" Caitlin practically screamed at him.  
"Sorry," He muttered. He hated seeing her in pain like this, and to think, this was the first of two times he'd be doing this.  
The doctor entered the room quickly and after a quick discussion with Caitlin and Lucas began to examine her.  
"Looks like the baby wants out early. We have no choice but to give birth prematurely. Now I must warn you, chances are there will be complications with the baby, but we're going to do everything we can to make sure he or she turns out okay." She said, trying to make sure they weren't too worried.  
Lucas nodded nervously, and Caitlin simply grimaced in pain.  
"Let's get this show on the road then." The doctor said.

**xxx**

Peyton, Haley and Brooke ran into the hospital and straight to the front desk.  
"Hello, I'm looking for Caitlin Prince and Lucas Scott." Peyton said, breathing heavily.  
The receptionist looked up at her quickly, before looking back at her computer, an uninterested look on her face.  
"And you are?" She asked rudely.  
"Lucas Scott's fiancée, and I live at Caitlin Prince's house. These are my friends Brooke Davis and Ha-"  
"Yeah, don't even care. You can wait here. Caitlin's giving birth as we speak, so you can't go in."  
Peyton sighed, and both Haley and Brooke glared at the receptionist angrily.  
They took their seats, and waited for some news.

**xxx**

"One more push, Caitlin." The doctor kept telling her, "Just once more and you'll be able to see your beautiful baby.  
Lucas wiped the sweat off her forehead as she panted, "I...can't...do...this...any...more."  
"You've got to keep going, Caitlin. I know you can do this." Lucas told her, squeezing her hand tightly.

That was all the reassurance she needed, and with another push, she and Lucas were proud parents. A child's screams filled the air, and Caitlin was crying like there was no tomorrow. Lucas smiled, wanting to stay in that moment forever.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him.  
"Is it a boy, or a girl?" He asked.

**xxx**

The girls were making their way to Caitlin's room nervously. They finally found the right room, 476 and they entered.  
"Caitlin, Lucas?" Peyton asked, as she stuck her head around the corner. Caitlin was fast asleep, and Lucas sat beside her, seemingly worn out.  
"How'd it go?" Peyton lowered her voice.  
"As well as could be expected considering he was born prematurely and they took him away." Lucas frowned, his eyes red and bloodshot.  
"Oh Luke, that's terrible." Peyton said, rushing to his side, and kissing him quickly, "Wait, did you say a he?"  
Lucas nodded, and a small smile was on his face, "Keith George Prince-Scott."  
Lucas stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. The three girls immediately gave him a group hug.  
"Can some of you stay here with Caitlin while I go get some coffee?" Lucas asked, a sad look permanently etched on his face.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other.  
"We'll stay," Haley volunteered, "You two can go and talk."  
"Thanks H. James." Peyton smiled, hugging her friend, "You too, B. Davis."  
"Not a problem." Brooke smiled, "We'd do anything for you, blondie."

**xxx**

Peyton and Lucas made their way down to the hospital cafeteria in silence. Lucas got a coffee, and they sat at a table together. The silence became so awkward, and both of them were attempting to think of ways to break it, but there wasn't much to say.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Peyton frowned, attempting to make conversation.  
Lucas nodded, "I know you are, but it doesn't change that fact that poor little Keith, a part of me is fighting for his life up there, and there's **nothing** I can do."  
Peyton grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him, "You can't save everyone, Luke. But if this kid's anything like his dad, he'll save himself. Because he'll be a fighter and I know he'll pull through. He has to."  
"I really hope you're right, Peyt'." Lucas said, hanging his head in despair.  
"Me too," Peyton whispered, "Me too..."

* * *

**Let me know what you think, and while you're at it, check out my new oneshot (Hello Beautiful) There are no names, so it can be any couple you want!**


	18. Hanging In There

**A/N: I know, I know. This took forever. I completely forgot about it (I've had it written for a few days) and only just now got around to posting it. I've just been insanely busy lately, and there simply isn't the time. But I'm going to finish all these stories if it's the last thing I do. :)**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill isn't mine.**

* * *

Twisting the key in the lock, Peyton sighed. It had been 2 weeks since baby Keith had been born and Lucas had finally sent her home. The last two weeks, she had been there with him at the hospital day and night. Every hour possible, she had been by his side. It was killing now, not being there for him.

_"Peyton, you need to go home." Lucas frowned.  
__"I'm not leaving you." She shook her head, crossing her arms.  
__"I'll be fine, Peyt'." Lucas promised her.  
__"How can I believe that? I know this is tearing you apart, Luke. You die a little more inside each day as you watch that little boy struggle to survive. Let me help you, let me save you." Peyton pleaded.  
__"You can't save everyone," He whispered, repeating her words from the other day.  
__She felt the tears sting her eyes, but she nodded again, "O-okay, I love you."  
__"No matter what happens," He said quietly, "I'll always love you."  
__Peyton sighed, "Bye."_

She could still see that little two week old boy, laying there so...helpless. The only problem he had was that he couldn't breathe on his own, and they weren't going to give up until he could. So Lucas and Caitlin were at that hospital all the time, waiting for some sign that he was getting better. She pictured his angelic little face, all the wires attached to him, monitoring his every little movement. It was absolutely heartbreaking.

In a way, she was almost happy to be away from there. Because she wasn't sure how many more tears she could cry, how many more were left. But she felt terrible, because Lucas was still there, and she wasn't. She wanted to be his shoulder to cry on, the helping hand he needed to get through this. But it was next to impossible to be doing that from here. But then, she had an idea.

**xxx**

Lucas sat outside the room, his blue eyes staring blankly at the little boy. Keith George Prince-Scott, his son. He still couldn't believe he was a father. It was something undescribable, the feeling he felt watching him, knowing that there was a part of him, lying right there. But it hurt to see that part of him suffering and all he could do was watch in pain.

He almost jumped out of his seat at the sound of the cell phone in his pocket. It had been so silent for such a long time that he hadn't even been expecting it. He looked at the screen, Peyton's name flashing before his eyes. He hesitated for a moment.

"Mr. Scott!" The nurse screamed as she came flying down the hall.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, standing up.  
"Miss Prince. She's...just come quick!" The nurse breathed heavily.  
Lucas looked between the nurse and the phone for a moment, and then he snapped the phone shut, taking off down the hall.

**xxx**

"Your call could not be made at the current moment, please try again later." A machine like voice told Peyton.  
She sighed. He didn't want to talk to her. It was understandable. But that didn't mean it wasn't making her angry that he wouldn't let her help.  
The house seemed so empty without anyone in it, so she dialled another number and waited for someone to pick up.

**xxx**

"She just...collapsed." The nurse frowned.  
Lucas dropped to his knees beside her. She lay on the cold floor, seemingly lifeless.  
"Is she still...alive?" He asked quietly.  
The nurse bent down, putting her fingers on the side of Caitlin's neck.  
She removed them moments later, looking up with wide eyes at Lucas.  
"There's no pulse."  
Lucas felt the room start to go black, and he fainted. The nurse looked down at the two, lying side by side and she couldn't help but cry.

* * *

**I'm not so sure how happy I am with this chapter, but I felt bad enough about not posting it earlier. So we'll see what you guys think! Leave a review, please.**


	19. For Better Or Worse

**A/N: As strange as this may seem to all of you, this is the end of this story. It's seventeen chapters longer than I originally intended it to be and I think that's pretty darn good.**

**I always thought I was terrible at ending stories, and no one's proved me wrong yet. So if this isn't very good I apologize. **

**I have other ideas that I want to start (as always) so here ends another story.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill, after 19 chapters, is still not mine.**

* * *

Lucas felt dizzy as his eyes opened. He didn't recognize his surroundings at first, but he knew something was out of place. He took a deep breath, and that smell...he felt like he knew it. He still couldn't see straight, but then something wet hit his face.

It was as if everything snapped into place. He could see straight again, and there was a woman bent over him that he didn't even recognize.

"Who are you?" He whispered, "Where am I?"  
The woman stopped crying abruptly and looked down.  
"Thank goodness!" She exclaimed.  
"I...I..." Lucas stuttered.  
"Your name is Lucas Scott." She began as he slowly sat up.  
Lucas nodded, he knew that already.  
"I'm a nurse. You were here in March for the birth of your first child, Keith George Prince Scott?"  
He nodded again, it was all coming back to him now.  
"It's now June. You fainted and hit your head real hard on the ground. There were some complications, and you ended up in a coma."

_June,_ Lucas thought, _If it's June then..._

"Peyton!" He exclaimed.  
"Miss Peyton Sawyer has had her twins and has been by your side with them every day, hoping you would wake up."  
Lucas swallowed nervously, "Can I see her? And them?"  
The nurse nodded, "Of course."

He watched as she left the room. He thought for a moment. He had missed the first few months of his child's life. And the birth of the other two. There were so many...questions. So many unanswered questions.

Where was his son? How was Peyton and the babies, had she named them? What about Caitlin? She had collapsed and had no pulse right before he had fainted. All these worries filled his mind.

"Lucas."  
He looked up, and there she was as beautiful as ever, two babies in her arms.  
"P-peyton." He stuttered, "It's you. It's really you."  
Peyton nodded, the tears in her eyes.  
"My..."

Peyton smiled, "I don't want you to be mad, but I had to name the babies without you. They needed names for the birth certificates."  
Lucas shook his head, "It doesn't even matter."  
Peyton sighed thankfully, handing one of the babies to Lucas.  
"That's Nathan Sawyer Davis Scott." She whispered as Lucas held the baby close.  
"And this," She gestured to the little girl still in her arms, "Is Anna Haley Elizabeth Scott."  
"They're...so. So, beautiful. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Lucas looked down at the boy he held, and saw the blue eyes shining back at him, and from beside him two pairs of sparkling green eyes watched him.  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. Everything's good now. We have two beautiful babies, and we're going to get married. Everything's great."

Lucas looked up at Peyton and she could tell by the look in his eyes what he wanted to know.  
"Caitlin's fine. She and Keith are at home. And she wanted me to tell you this."  
Lucas raised an eyebrow.  
"She wants to be his mom, Luke."

And Lucas knew in that moment, that everything was going to be okay. Even if he didn't know where life would take him, he was going to be fine, for better, or for worse.

* * *

**Yay! Babies were born, everyone's happy. Luke & Peyt' are getting married. And everyone will live happily ever after. Isn't that the way all great stories end.**

**I was tempted to kill off Caitlin, but I decided, that this was better.**

**Oh, and as for who Peyton was going to phone last chapter, just disregard that, because if I wrote that in...well it would just make no sense.**

**So for the last time, leave a review! Thanks again!**


End file.
